Contagious
by Anya-Paradox
Summary: When Archie wakes up late, he realizes that he is in for a restful day alone at home. But a sickly Atlanta is found on the couch when he tries to relax. He helps her feel better, and discovers that maybe an unfortunate sick day may prove to be luck! AxA


**Contagious**

_By Anya_

A/N: A random AxA one shot that came to mind as I was collecting lyrics for my new soon-to-come-long-story. I have over one hundred pages of lyrics Ahaha!! Anyways, I am going to Hawaii for two weeks, so slower updates during this time.

Disclaimer: I never have owned CotT, and the dream isn't coming true anytime soon…pooh

And PS: I didn't want to do a songfic, but the dividers are the lyrics of the song this was inspired by "I wanna grow old with you" Adam Sandler.

_xxx… I wanna make you smile whenever you're sad …xxx_

Archie stumbled down the stairs and rubbed his hazy eyes. He had slept _way_ too long today. Apparently no Cronus troubles, as no one had woken him even though it was three in the afternoon.

Walking into the kitchen to make some waffles, Archie came across a small note left on the fridge from Theresa. Apparently everyone had decided to go swimming for training with Ares and had let him stay home.

Thank the gods for small miracles. Safe from the water another day, Archie snatched his two waffles and a paper towel and sauntered to the living room, ready to sit down and relax in front of the T.V.

But unfortunately a lump on the couch destroyed that dream. Someone had cocooned themselves in a blanket with a Kleenex box beside them and a space heater on full blast. Sniffling and sighs were heard from the lump and Archie snorted, amused.

The lump looked at him, only to reveal itself as Atlanta, with a red nose and a pale, slightly green tinge to her usually golden, tanned skin.

"Whoa, Lannie, are you okay?" Archie asked, concerned despite his laughter.

She glared, "Do I look okay to you?"

Unfortunately, her threatening glare lost its 'scary' when the red head sneezed and groaned loudly.

"No, you look like utter crap. Shall I sit with you?" Archie asked.

Atlanta scowled, "If you want to, I might make you sick though. Apparently it's contagious. Some sort of flu-cold thing. Chiron sent me home for rest."

Archie laughed, "I can't get sick. Immune remember?" She sat up and let the blanket fall to reveal her face fully.

"This sucks." She complained, her shoulders slumping, "I hate being sick."

Archie eyed his one untouched waffle and weighed his hunger with Atlanta's happiness.

Damn.

There wasn't even a competition.

"Here Lannie, wanna chocolate chip waffle with peanut butter? You're favourite!" He offered, grinning like a fool.

She smiled lightly and took the waffle.

"Thanks Arch. I am hungry, although I probably shouldn't eat. That's the rules Chiron gave me."

Archie shrugged, "Since when do you pay attention to the rules?"

Atlanta smirked cockily, "Since never. Now move your paper towel, I am supposed to be relaxing and lying down."

Archie lifted the paper towel from his lap, only to have Atlanta's head replace it. She did not look good, and her forehead was burning up.

But even sick she was still the most beautiful thing Archie had ever seen. He cursed inside his head.

"Hey Archie, will you pass me that medicine from the table there?" She asked, her eyes glued to some stupid T.V show. Archie sighed and reached over to grab the liquid.

Buckley's. Yuck. It tastes awful.

"But it works…" Atlanta said, basically reading his mind from the expression on his face. He laughed, secretly nervous that she could just as easily read his feelings.

He grabbed a capful and let her drink it, delighted with the face she made. She did not enjoy that.

Atlanta whipped her hand out, quicker than Archie could believe for an invalid and stole the other half of his waffle and snarfed it. _(A/N: Yes, my made up word. I love it. Ahaha)_

"Man that stuff is gross." She whined, her mouth full of his breakfast.

"You miss, are supposed to by relaxing, not stealing waffles. I would have made you more if you asked." Archie scolded.

His lecture was interrupted by a large snapping sound that came from the small heater beside them. Atlanta's beautiful hazel eyes widened and Archie frowned.

"It broke! It's freezing in here! I needed that." She cried, panicked and gathering the blanket around her.

Archie moved her to stand, the thermostat read that the house was 22˚C, but then again, the girl was sick. He tossed his sweater at her.

"Here wear this and I will build a fire." He said, turning to the rarely used but handy fire place.

Atlanta slipped on his sweater, re-wrapped herself in blankets and waited for her hero of the day to come back.

Archie plopped down beside her after fifteen minutes of coaxing the fire to start.

"You know, this was supposed to be my relaxing day… But I guess you're worth it." He muttered.

Atlanta grinned, marvelling at how those words shook her to her core. It was worth taking care of her to miss a wonderful day? Amazing how Archie could come along and turn her sick day into a fun sick day. He made her food, and a fire, and gave her her medicine.

She noticed he hadn't even tried to take the remote from her to change the channel off her show.

Guess it paid off to get sick.

Atlanta decided against that thought when a wave of nausea overcame her. She definitely shouldn't have eaten those waffles.

"You okay Lannie?" Archie asked, alarmed at her paling complexion.

She shook her head, "No, I feel like crap. I am going to bed."

Archie shook his head when she tried to get up. He stood and lifted her up, much to her dismay.

"Hey! GETOFF! I am perfectly fine to walk on my…" She stopped talking and concentrated on not throwing up all over Archie. He opened her door and set her on her bed.

"Now, stop complaining and go to sleep. You're not allowed to be sick anymore, I have no one to run with. So get better, I need you." Archie ordered, marching out of her room and leaving the door open a crack.

Atlanta's head spun from shock, happiness and the extreme desire to vomit.

He needed her.

That was the only thought to come to her brain in her sick, fever wrought brain.

And it was that thought, along with the comforting smell of Archie's sweater that finally sent her off to sleep.

Archie peeked in, a few hours later, to see Atlanta sleeping peacefully. She was gaining color, and didn't have such a high fever. He smiled, finally realizing how badly it had scared him to have her sick like that. He had forgotten that she had that weakness and that she was just as susceptible to sickness and disease as any other human.

He slipped into her room and leaned down to her ear.

"Don't scare me like that Atlanta. I hate seeing you sick. It makes me feel weak, to not be able to help." Archie's confession made him feel better, even though Atlanta was so deeply asleep it didn't matter to her what he said.

He kissed her cheek softly, knowing that he was immune to what she had, "I love you Lannie."

He shut her door softly on the way out.

Sometimes it paid off to not get sick…

_xxx…I could be the man that grows old with you …xxx_


End file.
